


Fashion Sense

by Kioee



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, and i just can't write anything where they're not idiots, they both have terrible taste in clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-24
Updated: 2013-10-24
Packaged: 2017-12-30 08:39:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1016484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kioee/pseuds/Kioee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin and Rei have completely different tastes in clothing and they must go get each other more stylish clothes. It's totally not a date at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fashion Sense

“What are you wearing?” sneered Rin.

“What?” Rei replied.

“Are you seriously going out in public like that?”

Rei looked Rin up and down. “You’re one to talk.”

“And what’s that supposed to mean?”

“It looks like you got dressed in the dark.” Rei frowned. “After a thrift shop explosion.”

“Yeah, well, you look like a giant nerd.”

Rei scoffed and grabbed Rin by the arm. “We’re getting you some clothes that aren’t atrocious.”

Rin pulled out of Rei’s grip. “No way. I’m not letting you dress me up in stuff you’d wear.”

“You can dress yourself. Now come on. You need clothes without a bunch of holes in them.”

“You sound like my mom,” Rin muttered but sighed, resolving not to fight any longer. “Fine. I’ll go, but only if you agree to buy some clothes that I pick out for you.”

Rei made a small sound of protest but agreed to Rin’s conditions.

~~

Rei sat on a bench in front of one of the changing stalls waiting impatiently for Rin to finish putting on the outfit he picked out. Rin opened the curtain with a frown on his face.

“I look ridiculous.”

“You don’t even have the shirt buttoned all the way up.”

“I have to deal with that enough with my school uniform. Why should I be uncomfortable in street clothes?”

Rei sighed and got up to walk over to Rin. “It looks better buttoned up,” he insisted and his hands got to work doing up the buttons, eyes lingering a little too long at the exposed skin. He stepped back and coughed lightly. “There. Much better.”

Rin tugged at the collar. “If you say so.” He looked in a mirror. “The shorts are the ugliest things I’ve seen in my life.”

Rei rolled his eyes. “You look great.”

“Whatever. It’s your turn.” Rin sat at the bench and unbuttoned the first few buttons again after Rei entered the stall.

“I can’t wear these,” Rei called out.

Grumbling Rin got up and yanked open the curtain. “I wore your stupid clothes, now you have to wear mine.”

“Uh, Rin.”

“What?” he snapped. He finally looked at Rei. The other boy had a pair of pants partway up his thighs with no other clothes save for his underwear. Rin coughed. 

“I just meant I can’t wear these because they’re too small.”

The two continued picking out clothes for each other and looking them over, adjusting collars and straightening vests. Less bickering and more laughing came from them as they started pulling out and trying on clothes that they both found hideous. The curtains to the changing stalls barely stayed closed as the two came in and out of each other’s stalls to show off their increasingly ridiculous outfits.

A familiar voice called out to them and they turned to see Nagisa waving and rushing toward them. Makoto and Haruka came following after.

“What are you two doing? Oh, are you buying clothes together? Is this like a date?” 

Rei shook his head. “What, no. It’s not a date.”

“Oh, well the way you always look at each other, I thought you might have finally decided to do something about it, but if it isn’t a date, I guess I was wrong.”

Rin frowned. “We don’t look at each other in any way. Shut up.” He could feel his face heat up and he looked over at Rei. Rei’s face looked as red as Rin’s felt. Their eyes met and both looked away quickly. Mako just smiled and told Nagisa to stop teasing. Haru, however, was staring intently at Rin and Rei.

“Well, we’re going to get some food if you two want to get dressed in your own clothes and come join us,” Nagisa offered as the three boys started walking away. Rin and Rei agreed to join them in a few minutes and returned to their respective stalls.

“I can’t believe some of the things Nagisa says sometimes,” said Rei, hoping the awkward feeling would go away if he kept talking. “To say we’re on a date, that’s ridiculous.” A pause. “Isn’t it?”

“Uh, yeah,” agreed Rin, trying to ignore the feeling that it wouldn’t be that ridiculous at all and trying to get Haru’s stare out of his brain. Haru seemed to know Rin’s thoughts had ventured to what a date with Rei would be like. How it wouldn’t be that different than what they were doing now, but maybe they’d hold hands or kiss. “Could you imagine us on a date?”

“Completely disastrous.” Rei’s voice was closer and Rin realized the other boy was standing right outside the curtain instead of in the other stall. 

He opened the curtain and smirked. “We can’t even agree on the clothes we should wear.”

Rei opened his mouth to agree but stopped himself. “You’re wearing the button-down I picked out.”

“Oh.” Rin felt his face flush again. “You’re wearing one of the sweatshirts.”

Rei swallowed. “It’s not so bad.”

“You’re not so bad.” Rin didn’t know what made him say that; it was too corny.

“What?”

Rin felt his heart pounding faster. “Can we just call this a date or should we actually make plans, and please tell me if I’m just making an idiot of myself and should leave right now and never look at you again.”

“I think going into a date, knowing it’s a date would be preferred.” Rei adjusted his glasses. 

“So, maybe this Sunday we could go out? Um, to a movie or something.”

Rei smiled. “I think I’d like that.”

Rin felt a wave of relief wash over him. “Good.”

The two boys made their purchases and walked out of the store to meet the others for food.

Rei smirked. “Wear that shirt.”

**Author's Note:**

> prompt fill from kadethedoublefacedmuse on tumblr: What about RinRei where, after seeing some of each other's choice in clothing, they questions each other's sense of style and thus feel the need to try to make the other more stylish by going clothes shopping together. Cue looking at each other half-naked and some of the other guys showing up and mistaking it for a date to make them realize their crushes on each other.
> 
> There was not a lot of half-naked looking, I'm sorry.


End file.
